


stray acts of sympathy

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Kittens, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And they say your brother doesn't have a heart," Anthea said as she went to fetch the tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stray acts of sympathy

"Anthea," Mycroft sighed. It was 10 AM. 10 AM meant tea, it meant the morning report, and, this morning, an aspirin. It did not mean black and white spotty rescues that should have been taken care of hours ago.

Heedless of his sigh, Anthea closed the door behind her, the purring bundle cradled in one arm. One furry limb was hanging out in a blue cast. "Tea is on its way," she said calmly, bouncing the cat.

Mycroft shook his head and looked back down at his work. "Why is that still here?" he asked.

"His name is Hephaestus."

Mycroft hummed. "Nevertheless."

Anthea smiled in return for his glance. "Don't tell me you intend on keeping it," Mycroft continued.

"Me?" She sat in the chair on the other side of his desk, herding the cat in her lap as it creeped about. "Let's say, consider him an early birthday present."

Mycroft frowned as Hephaestus was deposited on his desk. It meowed at him, weighed down by it's newly set leg, and immediately began pawing at his papers.

There was a knock at the door. "And they say your brother doesn't have a heart," Anthea said as she went to fetch the tea.

"Doesn't he?"

"That or John's allergic and said to get rid of it."

Mycroft stretched a finger out to pet the creature on his desk as Anthea delivered the tea tray and shut the door behind her, leaving them alone. It mewed.

"Hello," he murmured. "Hephaestus."


End file.
